Stones of Destiny
by Sora Argetlam
Summary: well, just a story about dragons and their riders, I'll update more if I get reviews and I don't know how to describe it, so please just read it? and give me comments?


**Hello everyone! I know I haven't made a story in a while, but since American Literature wanted us to write a short story, so I did! I call it the Stones of Destiny and it's style is like Ray Bradbury's (wrote F451 and the short story 'The Pedestrian') anyway, I thought I would post it up here to think what everyone else thought, and I might even post more chapters of it if I get enough reviews, so I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! xD**

Dearbháil (daughter of destiny) is the very first new dragon rider and she has had her fair share of adventures, but when she discovered this beautiful black stone with white veins three years ago, it changed her life forever. The beautiful stone turned out to be a dragon egg of a young male dragon with black scales with white tips at the end. But she didn't just find her dragon's egg, she found four other eggs as well. One of the eggs was a dark violet that looked black with red veins, another was blood red with an amber tint, another was black with sky blue veins and the final egg was silver with a white tint. Ever since that day, she have spent three years with my dragon, who she ended up naming Raz, trying to find their riders, but she had no luck so far. Raz and she never had a master to teach us how to be a proper dragon and rider, but we ended up learning everything we needed to learn for the moment, but there was much more for us both to learn.

Dearbháil had kept the secret of Raz for those three years, and to hide the mark on my hand, she had to wear gloves to keep it hidden. She already figured out the genders of the other four eggs, the silver, and dark violet were all females and the red/amber and the black with sky blue veins on were males. She also figured out one candidate for the eggs, hers cousin Alastar (defender of mankind) who was just a year older then her, and Raz told me that Cole had all of the qualities of being a dragon rider. So they decided that Dearbháil would take him the silver dragon egg and told him about being a dragon rider and he didn't believe me at first, so she brought Raz and they met, and gave the silver egg to Alastar. Raz was right and the egg ended up hatching for Alastar later that night and he became a rider of the silver dragon with white tips which he later named Sylvia.

The next person she tried with a dragon egg was her friend Aibhilín (little Eve), she knew that she had the qualities to be a great dragon rider so they took the dark violet and red egg to her one day and told her everything about the last three years and told her to keep the dark violet egg with her. After about three days, the egg did hatch and it was a very beautiful dragoness that was dark violet, almost black with three blood red streaks going down her back from her head to her tail andAibhiín named her Furra.

The next egg to hatch was the black with sky blue veins to my best friend Brígh (force, strength) , it was a young male dragon with sky blue tips and looked almost exactly like Raz and then I figured out that they were brothers. It only took Roxas, the newly hatched dragon four days to hatch and Raz and Dearbháil gave Brígh the brief explanation.

The final egg, which was red with an amber tint hatched to a boy named Drei, the young red dragon was fairly strong and Dearbháil knew that he would be a very good fighter. Drei named him Áedán (little fire) and the team began. Raz and Dearbháil trained all of the new dragons and riders to protect the people of their land which was called Natsumi.

It took three more years for the other dragons and riders to grow, but they also became masters with Raz and Dearbháil were the leaders of the new generations of dragon riders.

"Raz, do you think that there will be other dragon riders in the future…?" Dearbháil asked her dragon one day and Raz responded.

_I don't know little one…maybe some day soon, why do you ask…? _He whispered with a deep and knowledgeable voice.

Dearbháil shrugged and said "I was just curious…you remember the old stories…that once a new dragon rider comes along, others follow in their place, and you and I both love to teach and there is no one left to teach, so what are we going to do…?".

Raz shrugged his big shoulders in a dragon like way and advised. _They'll come eventually, but for now…you must be patient little one…now climb on, we're going for a fly…_

Dearbháil nodded her head and climbed onto Raz's back, sitting in the saddle that she had personally hand made for all of the dragons and strapped her legs in and smiled "lets go Raz…take to the skies like the king of the wind that you are…"

Raz nodded his head and jumped into the air, roaring in happiness as he flapped his giant wings black wings that were as dark as the blackest night and flew into the air, doing loops and flips into the air with Dearbháil shouting in happiness on his back with her hands in the air, flying into the sunset.

**Well, what do you think of that story? short enough for ya? well, if you want more, just please review, and give me comments on what I could do better on, thank you!**

**Sora Argetlam out!**


End file.
